criminal_case_fanmade_casesfandomcom-20200214-history
Death at a Restaurant
Death at a Restaurant 'is the second case in the game. Case Background The victim was Mary Denham, who was the wife of a restaurant owner, and she sported peculiar wounds on her head. At the end of the case, the killer turned out to be the victim's son, Albert Denham. He spied on her mother and discovered that she was having an affair with Steven Turner. Albert knew that if his father found out, there would be a family turmoil. He thought that if he killed Mary, this situation could be avoided. Judge Olivia Hall sentenced Albert to life imprisonment for the murder of Mary Denham. Victim *'Mary Denham '(Found dead in the back of her restaurant sporting strange wounds on her head) Murder Weapon *'Meat Tenderizer Killer *'Albert Denham' Suspects Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a bruised face Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears running shoes Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a bruised face *The suspect wears black clothing Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears running shoes Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a bruised face *The suspect wears black clothing Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears running shoes Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a bruised face Killer's Profile *The killer is 6'0" tall. *The killer has a bruised face. *The killer wears black clothing. *The killer wears running shoes. *The killer is 32 years old. Crime Scenes *Restaurant Backdoor *Delivery Crates *Restaurant *Tables *Living Room *Coffee Table Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Restaurant Backdoor. (Clues: Victim's Body, Shoeprint) *Autopsy The Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Talk to Chris about his dead wife. *Talk to Albert about his dead mother. *Examine Shoeprint. (Result: Running Shoes) *Investigate Restaurant. (Clues: Victim's Handbag) *Examine Victim's Handbag. (Result: Torn Note) *Examine Torn Note. (Result: Love Note) *Examine Love Note. (Result: Fingerprint) *Analyze Fingerprint. (03:00:00) *Talk to Steven Turner about the love note. *Talk to Tony Martin about the rivarly. *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2: *Talk to Timothy Wendell about the victim. *Investigate Living Room. (Clues: Trash Bag, Victim's Laptop) *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Torn Photograph) *Examine Torn Photograph. (Result: Wedding Photograph) *Talk to Chris Denham about the torn photograph. *Examine Victim's Laptop. (Result: Code Deciphered) *Analyze Victim's Laptop. (03:00:00) *Talk to Tony Martin about harassing the victim. *Investigate Delivery Crates. (Clues: Camera) *Analyze Camera. (06:00:00) *Talk to Albert about spying on her mother. *Talk to Steven Turner about dating the victim. *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3: *Investigate Couch. (Clues: Diamond Ring) *Examine Diamond Ring. (Result: Diamond Serial Number) *Analyze Diamond Serial Number. (00:30:00) *Talk to Timothy Wendell about proposing to the victim. *Investigate Tables. (Clues: Meat Tenderizer) *Analyze Meat Tenderizer. (06:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation: *See how Chris Denham is holding up. *Investigate Resturant Backdoor. (Clues: Wedding Ring) *Examine Wedding Ring. (Result: Date) *Return the ring to Chris Denham. *Talk to Steven Turner about the incident. *Investigate Restaurant. (Clues: Graffiti, Spray Paint Can) *Examine Spray Paint Can. (Result: Fingerprint) *Analyze Fingerprint. (03:00:00) *Bust Steven Turner for his graffiti. *Talk to Timothy Wendell. *Investigate Living Room. (Clues: Drawer) *Examine Drawer. (Result: Photograph) *Give the photograph to Timothy Wendell. *Go to Next Case. (3 stars)